


Fair Play

by Grasshopper01



Series: Newlywed Games [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Sidlotte sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Married Sidlotte.Charlotte turns the tables on Sidney, but he's a little slow on the uptake.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Newlywed Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009182
Comments: 102
Kudos: 181





	1. The Table is Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some were requesting Charlotte get her turn, so...here you go! 😉

**Charlotte**

Charlotte glanced over from her seat at the dressing table to where Sidney sat reading in front of the fire. It was midmorning, so not a terribly late start to the day, but if her ideas were to come together, on their last full day in London, she needed to get things underway.

"Sidney, would you mind helping with my laces? They've become a bit loose." She watched him in the reflection of the mirror. 

He looked up from his paper. "Of course." 

Sidney rose from the chair, and Charlotte waited until their eyes met in the mirror to let her gaze run slowly down his bare chest, then back up to his eyes. He was grinning and chuckled at her open perusal. 

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you need me to do?"

She did not have to feign her arousal from his simple touch or deep voice, and her eyes drifted shut for a brief moment. When she opened them, she reached up to touch his hand. "Umm...just...pull from the bottom and re-tie them."

She watched his reflection, as he let his gaze slide over her shoulders and back. She felt him fumble with the laces, then give them a pull. She gasped, and reached back to grab his leg to steady herself, the laces of her stays not the only thing feeling tugged upon. 

Charlotte could hear his breathing beginning to quicken as he tied the laces and ran his hands back over her shoulders. She leaned against him, feeling his body's response to the sultry task quite clearly at her back. 

Sidney pressed his hands down her chest, to cup her breasts, his thumbs dipping into her stays and chemise to tease her nipples. "I think I rather prefer taking this off."

Charlotte groaned. She knew what she had to do, but...how was she to bear it? She took a deep breath. "Sidney...we can't."

He had leaned down and was kissing her neck, his thumbs still stroking her nipples. "And why not?"

Her head fell to the side - she couldn't help it - and she reached up to thread her fingers into his hair, cradling him to her, even as she protested. "Because Esther and I have an appointment at Mrs. Bell's within the hour."

Charlotte felt him still and sigh heavily into her neck. If she hadn't felt just as disappointed as he, she would have smiled mischievously at how well her plan was proceeding, already. But things being as they were, she opted for turning her head to his and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. 

Pulling away, Charlotte rose from her seat and turned, even as Sidney took a step back. Charlotte picked up her dress and slipped into it, then presented her back to him to button her up. 

When she was finally fully dressed, she turned to him. He looked positively dejected, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning at his pouting. She stepped into him, wound her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"What are your plans for today?" Charlotte already knew, but wanted to verify.

Sidney's hands trailed up and down her back as he answered, "I have a noon meeting with Tom at Bedford Place. I will likely visit with the children for the afternoon. Then, I'm meeting Babington at Fleming's." He paused. "And this is your final fitting for dinner at Lady Susan's tonight?"

Charlotte pulled back to look up at him and grinned. "Oh, no. My fittings are done. We are picking up our dresses and a few final… _items_."

His eyebrows rose at her intimation. "What _items_ might they be?"

Charlotte gave him a sly smile. "Hmmmm. I do not think I shall tell you, right now." She watched his eyes narrow. "But...perhaps I will _show_ you later….and we can finish what you started a few moments ago." 

And with that, she gave him a peck on the lips, grabbed her reticule, the contents of which comprised a vital portion of her plan - three carefully crafted notes - and left Sidney standing dumbfounded, as she went to join Esther.

**Sidney**

Sidney reached up and rubbed his chin, staring at the door. What the hell had just happened?

He stood for a moment in the middle of the empty room and looked around, feeling a bit out of his depth. Had his wife just left him aroused and alone? 

He snatched up his shirt, a bit vexed, and decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. He adjusted his still somewhat hard cock in his breeches, as he tucked his shirt in, then threw on his jacket and headed for breakfast. 

Babbers was nowhere in sight, so Sidney helped himself to a roll and cup of tea. He sat down and picked up the paper left on the table, to enjoy a few moments of solitude, a rare commodity in London. Besides...he still needed to calm down from...whatever that had been upstairs. 

He had not gotten very far into the second page when the footman came in. Probably to clean up, Sidney thought, noting the lateness of the hour. 

"Good morning, sir." The man strode over to the sideboard and turned to Sidney, presenting a note on a silver tray. "Mrs Parker left this for you."

Sidney picked it up, surprised. "Ah, thank you."

The man tipped his head. "Of course, sir." Then, he left, carrying trays and juggling teapots.

Sidney waited til he was gone, and opened the note. 

_S ~  
I decided to wear the blue dress that you liked so much from our wedding trip, for dinner at Lady Susan's. So, I have taken the liberty of planning your navy brocade vest be laid out for the evening.  
~C  
P.S. I had the dress repaired. The rip won't even show._

Sidney's mouth went dry as her note conjured up images of Charlotte in said blue dress. The way the fabric hugged her curves when she walked, the tiny sleeves that left her arms visible almost to her shoulders, the very wide and very low neckline that showed off her breasts.

Her breasts which, in that dress, could only be eclipsed by them being bare in his hands, and were the very reason he had been absolutely consumed with need for her by the time they had returned to their room after a lovely dinner on their wedding trip. He had been so frantic to get her naked, he had ripped the back of her dress, trying to pull it off too hastily. 

Sidney felt his hands trembling as he folded the note back up and put it in his jacket pocket as a maid entered to remove more dishes. The room suddenly felt hot. He took a quick inventory of his personal state and decided: it was close, but he could safely stand up from the table. He pushed back, and headed for the door. 

Sidney stepped out into the cool, damp London air. He considered riding to Bedford Place, but then thought the walk might do him good, help him walk off some of his...frustrations. He arranged for a carriage to pick him up at Bedford Place to carry him to Fleming's, then set off on foot.

Arriving in plenty of time for his meeting with Tom, Sidney was greeted by Mary with a hug.

"Sidney! It is so wonderful to see you! It's hard to believe we've all been in London and have not had the opportunity to see each other! How is Charlotte?" Mary inquired.

Sidney smiled at his sister-in-law, thankful that she and Charlotte were as close as they were. "Very well. She and Lady Babington are out shopping, I believe."

Mary motioned him into the study. "I see. And you are both back to Sanditon tomorrow?"

Sidney nodded. "Yes. I think Charlotte has had a more enjoyable time than she expected, but London is still not Sanditon to her." 

"I imagine not." Mary laughed.

"Sidney!" Tom entered the study in a rush. "Right on time! And a good thing, as we have lots to catch up on! Come, come!"

Sidney took a deep breath. He looked to Mary, who gave him a small, reassuring smile. He smiled and nodded as he rose and followed Tom into the office area. 

He sat down opposite Tom and mentally steeled himself to talk business with his brother.

An hour later, after an update on Sanditon, hashing out continuing financial issues, wrangling Tom back in line regarding future project ideas, and putting his foot down once again about further credit, Sidney had had enough. He felt like the meeting had gone well, and he and Tom were working together slightly better than before, but it was still taxing. 

Sidney finally drew the meeting to a close and strode from the study. He headed for the garden at the back of the house where he found the children playing. He joined them, play-fighting with their swords, and acting as umpire for their impromptu cricket match. 

It was a relief after the last hour, and he easily lost track of time. When the maid came out to usher the children in to rest, Sidney quickly realized the hour. He hurried back into the house and went to bid Tom and Mary good day. 

Mary rose to hug him, and handed him another note. "This just came for you."

Sidney took it, perplexed. 

Mary looked from the note back to him. "We will see you back in Sanditon, soon?"

Sidney looked at her and Tom, dropping his hand to his side, still clutching the note. "Yes, yes. We plan to be there for the remainder of the season. Unless, I have to come back for unforeseen business."

Mary smiled. "Wonderful. See you both soon, then. Give Charlotte our love."

"I will." Sidney turned and walked out into the foyer, bringing the note back up to look at it. He could tell it was Charlotte's hand, again. 

He considered opening it there but then, for some reason, thought better of it. He walked out the door to find the carriage already waiting. 

"Fleming's!" he called to the driver, then settled in and opened the note. 

_S~  
I just realized how fortunate it is we will be at Lady Susan's this evening. It will give me a chance to find that ribbon I lost in the library when we were there last. Please don't let me forget.  
~C_

Sidney's brow furrowed, then realization dawned. He groaned.

The last time they were at Lady Susan's, they were there as her guests. And Susan being Susan, she had spent plenty of time away fulfilling societal duties, leaving them alone. She had winked at Charlotte, and told her she knew newlyweds needed their time and space. And although Sidney was sure she had intended for it to appear to be a comment just between her and Charlotte, he was also sure she knew he had heard.

And thus, Sidney and Charlotte had found themselves in the warm, dimly lit library of Lady Susan's residence, with the door locked, Sidney seated in one of the tall, cushioned, wing-backed chairs, his breeches around his knees, and his wife gasping and moaning, her breasts pulled over the top of her dress and his hand cupping her bare ass as she rode his---

"Shit!" Sidney cursed, as the carriage hit a hole in the street and jarred him from his reverie. 

His head fell back against the wall of the carriage. Sidney swiped a hand down his face. What was she doing to him?

He looked quickly out the window to see where he was. He figured he had several more minutes before he reached Fleming's, which was a good thing, because he was hard. Again. He folded the second note and added it to the pocket with the first, then sat and tried to think of anything but the feel of Charlotte moving on him.

He was on quotes from a third philosopher by the time the carriage came to a halt in front of the gentlemen's club. Sidney hauled himself out of the carriage and entered, quickly finding Babington and slumping down into a seat. 

Babbers already had a decanter and glasses at the table, and Sidney poured himself a healthy dose.

Babington looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Sidney knocked back the drink. "I'm fine. I had a meeting with Tom." Sidney decided that was all the information Babington would probably need. And he was right.

Babbers laughed and reached over to pour Sidney another glass full. "Well, here, have another."

Sidney picked it up and tilted his glass to Babbers. "Thank you."

The men quickly fell into easy conversation, card games and small stakes bets. 

Sidney had just lit a second cigar when a footman approached. "Mr Parker?"

Sidney looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

He handed over a note. "For you, sir."

Sidney took it, praying Babbers couldn't see his hand shaking. Again, he recognized the handwriting. What was Charlotte up to??

Sidney glanced at Babington and then back at the footman. "Ahhh, thank you."

Sidney looked at Babington who looked worried. "What is it?"

Sidney fiddled with the note. "It's from Charlotte."

Babington was shifting in his seat. "Well, what does it say, man?"

Sidney knew he must be worried it was an emergency, since Charlotte had tracked him down at Fleming's. So, to ease his friend's mind, he opened it and read it to himself, quickly.

_S~_  
_I spent a little more at Mrs Bell's than I had intended. I hope that will not be a problem._  
_~C_

Sidney relaxed back into his chair, exhaling swiftly. That was close. If she had brought another one of their marital adventures to mind, he would never have lived his reaction down in this company.

Sidney looked at Babington and shook his head with a laugh. "Everything is fine. She was just letting me know she had spent more on her shopping trip with Esther than she intended."

Babington laughed. "Well, Esther is very good at shopping. Where were they going?" Babbers raised his glass to take a drink.

"Mrs Bell's." Sidney answered. 

Babington choked on his brandy. "Mrs Bell's?"

Sidney reached over, giving him a couple sharp raps on the back. "Yes, why?"

Babington's coughing gave way to raspy laughter. "Oh, my friend. Then you are in for a treat." 

Sidney was more confused than ever. "What do you mean?"

Babbers gave Sidney a knowing look, and leaned in, bringing his voice down to a more private level. "Mrs Bell's is a very well known modiste. Only, she's not _only_ known for her dresses, but for _other_ types of clothing, as well."

Sidney felt himself flush with understanding. "Fuck."

Babington sat back in his chair and gave his friend a nod and a chuckle. "Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte raises the stakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Finally. 
> 
> Def NSFW.

**Sidney**

Sidney and Babington made it back to the house with just enough time to change for dinner. 

Rushing in the door, they were met by the butler. "Where are the ladies, Croswell?" Babington asked, quickly.

The butler took their hats and canes. "They have already departed, sir. They bid me tell you both that Lady Susan invited them early for tea." He looked about nervously, then continued. "But Lady Babington did say, and I quote, 'They best not be late.'"

Babington looked at Sidney and laughed. "We better hurry, then."

They bounded up the stairs, changed, and were back down in the carriage and on their way in record time. 

**Charlotte**

The dinner guests were relatively small in number, but a lively group. The men all knew one another and got on well, and the ladies were surprisingly pleasant. 

Charlotte quickly felt at ease. Although, she would be glad for Sidney's arrival. 

She was in the midst of conversation with a Lady Catherine, when she heard Lord Babington's and then Sidney's name, called at the door. Everyone looked up at the announcement of the most recent guests, halting their chatter. 

Charlotte took advantage of the lull, and turned to see Sidney. Their eyes immediately met, and he began moving toward her. 

Charlotte turned back to Lady Catherine and bobbed a small curtsy. "Pardon me."

Lady Catherine looked at Sidney, then back at Charlotte, and smirked. "But, of course."

Charlotte took him in as he walked toward her. The cut of his jacket was perfection, and the navy of the vest was a gorgeous compliment to him. His breeches were snug and she could see the muscles of his thighs work as he walked.

Letting her gaze slide slowly back up to his face, she watched his eyes trail down her body, in return, his eyes stopping and lingering on her breasts on the way down _and_ on the way up. 

Charlotte felt highly desired, and it was a heady feeling. Her plan may have been to seduce him this day, but Charlotte knew she would gladly surrender to him, anytime.

But his open adoration made her feel bold, so when they reached one another and he took her hand and raised it to his lips, she murmured, "Mr Parker."

Sidney had never taken his eyes off of hers. " _Mrs Parker._ "

Charlotte looked down at his vest, then back up to him. "I see you received my note about the vest."

Sidney tilted his head. "Indeed, I did. As well as the others."

Charlotte gave him a coy smile. "Mmmm...excellent." Then she turned and took her place at his side, so they could face the room together. 

She felt his hand settle naturally on her back, then heard him hum, as his fingers moved carefully over her dress.

Sidney inclined his head to her, slightly. "And I see Mrs Bell's handiwork is of the highest quality. The tear is, as you said, undetectable."

Charlotte leaned into him and pressed back against his hand. "Yes. She does brilliant work." Charlotte turned and ran a finger discreetly down his arm. "You should see what is underneath."

Charlotte looked up at him and saw his eyes darken. But at that moment, dinner was announced, and everyone took their places.

Dinner was a lovely affair. Susan had seated Charlotte to the right of her place at the head of the table, and Sidney beside Charlotte, followed by the Babingtons. The meal went smoothly - the conversation flowed, and the food was delicious. And to Charlotte's surprise, she decided that she would not mind London so much, if all soirees were so easy. 

But this time, she was more than ready when the dinner came to an end; for, while the whole evening had been delightful, it had also been full of meaningful, heated glances, and inconspicuous touches, that had kept Charlotte and Sidney in a heightened state all night.

So, goodbyes and thanks said, and promises made to return soon, the couple eagerly settled back in the carriage, along with their friends, for the return to Portland Place. They sat close, hands joined, fingers stroking, a promise of touches to come.

Arriving at the home, Charlotte could feel the anticipation coursing through her. She could see it in Sidney's eyes and in his posture. 

Entering, Esther bid them all good night, and Sidney and Charlotte were about to do the same, when Babington spoke over his shoulder, as he disappeared into the drawing room, "One more smoke, Parker, before you head back?"

Charlotte's eyes met Sidney's. His face fell, and his eyes searched hers. She gave him a small smile. "Go. Give me a quarter hour."

Sidney's eyes traveled over her. "Fine. But not a moment more."

Charlotte winked at him and squeezed his hand. "Good."

Charlotte turned to the steps. She looked back to find Sidney watching her make her way up the stairs. The look in his eyes made her smile and pick up her pace. 

Charlotte made her way quickly to their room. She refreshed herself, then sat down at the dressing table to begin taking her hair down. She found the task calming, in contrast to her nerves that were racing at the knowledge that the fulfillment of her plan was within reach.

She had just removed the last pins and stood, taking slow steps about the room, just to move, as she combed her fingers through the waves of her hair, when the door opened and Sidney stepped in. She watched him as he closed the door and walked over to one of the chairs, tossing his jacket over the back. He walked up to her and immediately dove both hands into her hair and whispered, "Finally," as his mouth claimed hers.

Charlotte moaned into the kiss. Sidney's lips moved expertly over hers and she parted her lips eagerly when she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip. She flicked her tongue against his and he accepted her invitation without delay, sweeping into her mouth, stroking. They poured their pent up desire into the kiss, giving and taking, until they were forced apart, simply by the need to breathe. They stood, faces close, catching their breath. 

Sidney's hands slid down her shoulders and chest to cup her breasts. Charlotte shivered as his thumbs brushed across the skin just above her dress. He took a few more slow breaths, then began to speak. "So, how do you wish this to go? I will do whatever you say, so long as these breasts can be in my hands, and I get to see what is under this dress, and it ends with me inside you and you trembling around me."

Charlotte huffed out a laugh. "Not _very_ demanding, are you?" 

He squeezed her breasts and she gasped, leaning into him, as he said, "You've given me all day to consider it."

Charlotte pressed herself up, into his hands and up to his lips to whisper, "So I have." She pulled back and took his hand. "Very well. I think all of that can be arranged. Eventually. But for now..." She turned and led him to one of the chairs and motioned for him to sit. He sat and seemingly relaxed into the chair, though the grip of his hands on the arm of the chair told a different story. She watched his eyes go black and his lids get heavy as she knelt before him. 

Charlotte placed her hands on his knees and pressed them up his thighs as she parted them to make room for her. She scooted in, then reached up, and began unbuttoning his vest, noting the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing quickened.

The last button unfastened, she pushed it aside, and began gathering the front of his shirt in her hands, slowly pulling it free from his breeches. She watched his hips shift under her touch and bit her lip, the thought of what lay separated from her by just the fall of his breeches making her throb, and a fresh wave of wetness rush between her legs. 

Charlotte worked the hem of his shirt free, and pushed it up, revealing the muscles of his abdomen. She traced them with her finger, watched them twitch. His breathing was very loud, in the otherwise quiet of the room. She looked up and held his dark gaze as she leaned in and pressed a kiss just above his navel, then let her tongue glide across the same spot. He never took his eyes off of her, nor she him, as she pressed kisses and left little licks all over his stomach, pushing the shirt further out of the way, to reveal more skin. 

Charlotte wasn't sure how long she spent exploring the hard planes of him. His hands had crept back into her hair and held her against him as she moved further up. His hand tightened in her hair, and a " _fuck_ " slipped between his lips, when she grazed her teeth over a nipple and then soothed it with her tongue. 

His shirt now bunched up about as high as it could go, Charlotte kissed her way back down, pulling away, his hand slipping from her hair to cup her cheek, and she turned to press a kiss to his palm, as she rose and climbed into his lap. She pushed his vest off and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Then, she arranged her skirts and settled herself high up on his thighs, watching him as she did so. She had honestly thought he would devour her with his eyes, but he did not. He looked into her eyes and let her see into his, and it was stunningly intense. 

Slowly, though, his eyes did drift down. His hands came to her waist, his thumbs just under her breasts, where they brushed back and forth, slowly. Sidney tilted his head. "This dress…" He leaned down and brushed his lips across the tops of her breasts just above the bodice.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair, as he nipped his way across her chest. Shifting on his lap, she could feel his arousal under her, and pressed down on him. 

"Fuck, Charlotte," he gasped. 

She smiled. "What?"

Sidney's head fell back and he groaned, his hips jerking up into hers, when she rolled her hips on him again. "I've been hard more often than not, all day..." He peeked at her from barely opened eyes. "...which I'm sure you are well aware."

Charlotte hummed in understanding. She pulled herself in closer and brushed her lips across his throat. "Well, why don't we take care of that?" 

She reached down between them and unbuttoned his breeches, as she kissed his jaw, his pulse that was beating frantically in his neck. She let her fingertips trail up and down his length. He felt like silk in her hands, as she closed her fingers around him and squeezed gently. She ran her thumb over the tip, and felt the moisture there. She glided her hand up and down, several times, drawing a deep moan from him.

Skimming her fingertips from the base to the tip, she withdrew her hand. She reached back to steady herself with a hand on his knee, and pushing herself forward, her wet center slid over him. 

Charlotte moaned and Sidney groaned, his hands on her hips, on her breasts, everywhere. He felt so good against her. But it was not her own pleasure she wanted. She slid back and forth on his cock, pressing and rolling over him. She knew she was pushing him, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted him undone.

Sidney was breathing heavily. Charlotte could feel him beginning to tremble beneath her. His hips were pressing up into hers, and his fingers were gripping her thighs and her hips. 

Finally, he was gasping. "Charlotte. Charlotte! Stop...I can't…" 

Charlotte winced slightly at his fingers digging into her hips, but she was not stopping. She rolled over him a couple more times for good measure, then pulled herself up, raising her hips against him, then pressed down, the head of his cock slipping back through her folds and into her body. She sank straight down onto him and he came, instantly.

Sidney's hips jerked up into hers, uncontrollably. Charlotte held him to her, pressed her lips to his ear, letting him hear her soft cries punctuating every thrust of him inside her. 

She praised him, and encouraged him, as he throbbed, so hard and deep inside her, while he whimpered, and muttered "fuck" and "I'm sorry," over and over. 

Charlotte finally just kissed him to shut him up. She rocked on him, as she tenderly stroked his tongue with hers, his cock still somewhat hard and pulsing inside her. She pulled back, brushing her lips to his, he was still gasping lightly, shaking in her arms.

Sidney reached up and cupped her cheek. "Well, that was unexpected." He looked at her sheepishly. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Charlotte kissed him tenderly. "I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of last week sucked. And while I was rolling on The Plan and chapter 1 of Fair Play, this chapter kicked. my. butt. 
> 
> I guess the good news is, it turned out like this, so there's going to be another chapter! 😅
> 
> Mrs Bell's creations coming up!
> 
> Thanks a million for your patience, encouragement, compliments, comments and kudos!! Y'all are simply the best! ❤


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Bell ftw!
> 
> And again, nsfw! 😉

**Sidney**

Sidney looked at Charlotte in wonder. She looked rather pleased with herself.

Sidney figured he looked properly fucked. He certainly felt it. 

Charlotte moaned a little as she shifted, and moved to slide from his lap. Sidney pulled himself up straighter, running his hands down her arms to hold her hands lightly. "Where are you off to?" 

Sidney knew she remained aroused. He still was, and he had come spectacularly. (Or not, he thought...unsure how to regard it.) 

Charlotte gave him a smirk as she stood up and turned her back to him. "Nowhere. But I am ready to be rid of this dress." She brought her hair over her shoulder, looking back at him, in invitation. "And I believe there was something you wished to see?"

Sidney rose, coming to stand behind her. He wrapped his hands around the bare skin of her arms and leaned in to kiss her neck. "Indeed." He moved his hands to her waist, then brought them up in front of her, to the bodice of her dress, that he was sure must barely hold her breasts in. "And if I recall, we left off right about...here," he cupped them in his hands and pressed her back into him, "this morning."

Charlotte gasped, and he felt her relax back against him. Sidney fondled her breasts, squeezing, dipping his thumbs under the fabric to touch more skin.

He had gotten lost, holding her and pressing kisses to her skin, listening to her breathing quicken, when she turned her head and whispered, "My dress, Sidney."

His attention and hands turned back to his task, Sidney began unfastening the buttons. He had only gotten through a few, when he growled in frustration at the tiny buttons and loops, and Charlotte warned with a laugh, "Don't rip this dress, again."

Sidney huffed, contrite, and refocused on being careful. When he had reached the last button, he pushed the sides apart. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

The open back of her dress revealed her stays. Only, they were not the standard stays. They were white, but edged with dark blue, and embroidered with light and dark blue flowers.

Sidney was barely breathing, as he reached up to trace his finger along the top of the stays, her chemise, trimmed in a delicate lace, peeking over the edge. He slid his hands up her back and under the dress and, slowly pushing the sleeves from her shoulders, eased the dress from her body until the weight of the skirts pulled it to the floor to land in a pool at their feet. 

His breath left him in a rush, as he took her in. He pulled back slightly and let his gaze slide down her body, barely hidden by a chemise so diaphanous that he could see the crease between the round cheeks of her buttocks. It was embroidered with small flowers here and there, finished with lace matching that from the top, and so short that it gave him a glimpse of the dark blue ties at the tops of her white silk stockings.

"Good God, Charlotte," Sidney breathed out, reaching down to finger the bottom of the chemise before splaying his hand flat against her thigh and drawing it up, her skin warm and smooth beneath his palm. 

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You like it?" 

Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned in his arms. And suddenly, it was as if all he could hear was his blood roaring in his ears, before it rushed to his feet. Sidney's mouth went dry, his palms began to sweat, and his cock came throbbing back to life. 

If he thought she was stunning from the back, Charlotte in this...this… - what was it, even? - was ethereal. Her breasts...God, her breasts...they were pushed up, round, and precariously contained in the stays, just barely hiding her nipples. 

But it was the chemise that did him in. The sheer fabric hid nothing. _Nothing._ He could see the dark circles surrounding her nipples - two half moons atop her stays. The stays were short, and he could see the hollow of her navel through the chemise. And the dark curls at the juncture of her thighs, were also completely visible beneath the gossamer creation, just above the lacy hem. He could scarcely believe his eyes...and that _this_ was what had been hiding under Charlotte's dress all evening. 

Overcome, Sidney's hands quickly lifted the hem of the chemise and gripped her bare hips, as his mouth came down, crashing into hers. Her hands came up, her fingers diving into his hair, as their mouths devoured one another, tasting and licking. 

Sidney reached back to cup her ass in his hands, pulling her against him, their bodies pressing frantically. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He brought one hand around to palm her breast over the stays, rubbing his thumb across the fabric over the dark circle of her areola. When he tugged on the cup of her stays, Charlotte pulled back, breaking their kisses, grabbing his hand. 

"Sidney." Charlotte slowed him down. 

Sidney leaned his forehead to hers, measuring his breaths, trying to calm the desire racing through him. Charlotte moved his hand to the dark blue ribbon holding the front of her stays, "Here." 

He loosened the bow, and the sides instantly parted under the weight of her breasts. He pulled the ribbon completely free, then reached up to slip the strap from her shoulder, Charlotte joining him in removing the stays, letting them drop to the floor with the dress and the ribbon.

Sidney continued to rest his forehead to Charlotte's, as he let his eyes linger over her. The chemise hung low over her breasts, her nipples hard points against the thin fabric. 

Sidney leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. "I have never seen anyone or anything so beautiful." He brushed his lips back and forth slowly several times, before settling, and sweeping his tongue in to swirl with hers, then pulling back to press lingering kisses to her lips. He nipped down her jaw to her neck, and on down her chest to the swell of her breasts. He could feel Charlotte alternately gripping and combing through his hair.

She gasped, whispering, "yes," when he nipped the soft skin of her breast with his teeth, just above the chemise. Her nipples drew him down further, and he flicked his tongue out to touch one through the delicate fabric. Charlotte breathed out his name.

He watched, intrigued, as the fabric turned wet from his tongue and clung to her breast. It went from translucent to transparent before his eyes, and he closed his lips over the hard tip, sucking it through the fabric, the sensation different, but thrilling. 

Sidney bathed both breasts with his tongue and mouth, while Charlotte gasped and moaned. He went to his knees, as he kissed his way down the front of her body, his hands settling at the top of her stockings, his fingers teasing the skin there. 

Sidney sat back on his heels, taking in the view from his new vantage point. He sat, looking up into his wife's face, her eyes dark with desire as she watched him, her breasts round, nipples hard and wet, her soft belly, her center, thinly veiled, the dark curls gleaming wet with the essences of her and him. 

His gaze settling on her thighs, he reached out and untied the ribbons, removing her stockings, leaving her bare, but for the chemise. He trailed his hands from her ankles, up the sides of her legs, slipping around to the backs of her thighs, and up to her buttocks, his hands holding her, as he leaned in, without preamble, and nuzzled her center, her wetness quickly coating the fabric, making it slippery and easing the way for his tongue to lick into her folds through it. 

Charlotte's hands were all over, in his hair, as his tongue flicked and licked, pressing in to stroke the nub, swollen and pulsing. Her hands went to grasp his shoulders as she jerked against his mouth, her leg lifting, widening slightly, to give him better access, and she grasped the edge of the chemise, pulling it up, uncovering her wet center. He hummed against her, her whimpers and weak entreaties spurring him on, doubling his efforts, licking deeper, stroking faster, flicking harder, without any barrier.

Her gasps were coming faster and faster, when she gripped his shoulders tightly. "God, Sidney…w-wait..wait. I don't want to...yet."

Sidney leaned back, befuddled. Charlotte pulled him up, and he rose quickly, into a kiss. 

Sidney surrendered to her easily. His hands lifting the hem and roaming her back, her bare bottom. 

Charlotte whimpered against his lips, "Mmhmm...I love your hands on me...how you touch me."

Sidney thought he would combust where he stood, just listening to Charlotte talk. But she was not done.

"I want to feel you against me." Charlotte reached her hands into the waist of his breeches that had been barely hanging onto his hips. "Take these off." Her hands slipped around his waist, skimming the top of his buttocks. 

And Sidney did, toeing off his boots and whipping off his remaining clothes, while Charlotte kept her hands on him, as much as possible.

Naked and hard and not completely sure what to do next, Sidney gathered Charlotte into his arms, the hem of the chemise in his hands. "And this?"

Charlotte looped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe. She pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue along his lower lip. "Off, please."

And he pulled it up, her arms rising as he lifted it over her head, lighter than air.

Sidney's hands settled back around her waist and Charlotte pulled herself into him, pressing kisses along his throat, up to his ear and whispered, "Take me to bed."

Sidney thought he might come too soon, _again_. But he did not have to be told twice. He scooped Charlotte up and strode to the bed, laying her down gently, and stretching out over her, propping himself up above her on his elbows. Sidney leaned in and brushed his nose to hers and then took her lips in a slow kiss. He moved his lips over hers lightly, pressing and licking, dipping into her mouth when it opened, and stroking his tongue against hers. He nipped her lips, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, then sucking firmly. 

Sidney reached down, and trailed a hand up Charlotte's leg, angling it out, skimming his fingers up the inside of her thigh. He felt the wetness of them on her, and moaned. His hips settled more snugly between her thighs and he pressed himself against her center, his cock slipping between her folds easily, to stroke along her clit, the movement drawing a long whimper from Charlotte. 

Her hips rose to meet him, pressed to her, and he brought his hand up to palm her breast and squeeze the nipple with his fingers. She arched into his hand, gasping. Her hands held tight to his arms, and her fingers dug into him. He watched her lips part, her eyes shut tight, the crease between her eyebrows deepen, as she writhed beneath him.

Sidney knew what she needed. She had been at this a while with no relief, but he wanted to hear her say it. He rocked his hips, dragging his length against her. He continued playing with her breast, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple. "What do you want, love?" He ghosted his lips over the shell of her ear. "What do you need?"

He heard her breath catch, felt her grip on his arms tighten, then release. She brought her arms around his neck, her fingers finding the short hairs at his nape, pulling her body up to his, as she matched the roll of his hips against hers, and she breathed, "I need you hard inside me."

Well, she never ceased to amaze him. 

Sidney choked out, "Fuck, yes," and positioned himself, pushing in, feeling how tightly she was wound. 

He felt her raise her leg high up on his hip, her hips tilting, taking him into her completely, causing them both to groan.

Sidney held still for a moment, taking in how she felt around him, tight, hot, wet, already matching him, pulse for pulse. But then she moved under him, and the shift made him jerk against her, grunting at the depth, at the intense sensation.

But Sidney had never known intense, apparently. Not until Charlotte groaned in response and whispered hotly in his ear, "More, Sidney. And not gentle."

That alone made his body dip even further into hers, making her moan, long and low, and several filthy words escape his lips. Sidney took her mouth, open, and wet, as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward, testing her sensitivity and his control. 

But he need not have worried, as she arched into him and gasped out, "Yes...again…"

Sidney filled her over and over, hard, and she took him beautifully. He had been so careful, all this time, not wanting to take more than she could give, wanting to go at her pace. But here she was, astounding him, yet again.

He braced himself as they surged against one another. The sounds of their bodies, their breaths, their moans, their words, filling the space around them. 

Then, he felt the shift in their rhythm. The throbbing building in his cock, the ripples increasing within her walls. Charlotte was crying out softly with every thrust, and he felt his control beginning to unravel. 

Sidney reached back to grab her knee, pulling it from around his hip, and pressing it up to her chest, giving him an angle to stroke just slightly deeper, just a little harder, and she came apart around him. 

And it was stunning. Her lips parted, and she panted. Her body arched and trembled. Her slick walls gripped him, as he pulled out and thrust forward, and he erupted inside her, coming in a way he had never experienced, spilling not only body, but soul, as he continued to move inside her, long, firm strokes.

Sidney pressed in, feeling her spasms turn to flutters around him, and his throbbing ease. He lowered his lips to hers, sipping, as they shook in each other's arms. 

He dropped his head to her shoulder, and let himself relax onto her, being careful not to put his full weight on her. Her fingers combed through his hair and down his neck, across his shoulders, soothing. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then into her neck, to her ear, whispering, "I love you." 

He pulled up, and Charlotte raised her lips to his, murmuring, "And I, you."

She let her head fall back to the pillow. Her eyes flitting back and forth between his, then turning thoughtful. 

Sidney brushed his nose to hers. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Charlotte smiled and lowered her lashes. "Oh, just that I'm happy. And thankful. You love me in every way I could hope for, or need."

Sidney smiled, thinking he certainly had no idea how he had come to be so lucky.

But Sidney was not prepared, as she continued softly, "Whether that be slow and gentle...or hard and strong." 

Sidney raised his eyes to hers, finding hers shy at her confession, but sparkling with mischief. 

"Well. Always." He rolled his hips against hers, knowing he was far less substantial than a few moments before, but happy to see he made his point when she gasped and bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Just remember...I believe the next play is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, y'all. 
> 
> I have to say, I really wish I had gone more this route for chapter 2, or at least put the two chapters together, because I feel like I really did you all a disservice with chapter 2...although Sidney got his. 😂
> 
> Thanks for coming back, even if I poo-pooed it a bit. I'm hoping to get a firmer and firmer hand on this writing thing. And as I do, I appreciate each of you being so supportive and enthusiastic and lovingly honest.
> 
> A huge - MASSIVE - shout out to Panstick for being straight up fabulous. She talked me around, when I was feeling like I had not quite hit the mark last chapter, and helped me so much with where I needed to go with this chapter. Thank you, thank you! ❤
> 
> Lastly, I wish I could find some pictures or links to give y'all an idea of what I see in my mind for Charlotte's dress, stays and chemise, but nothing really suffices, so I'll let y'all use your imaginations. I just hope it's as good in your head as it is in mine! 😅
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, comments welcome and appreciated!


End file.
